Pucca's love temptation
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: Pucca wants to turn Garu on... how far will she go? PuccaxGaru & ChingxAbyo


Pucca's love temptation

It was a peacefull and romantic day in Sooga Village, and Pucca had just got out of the house for Valentine's Day and saw her friend Ching by the dumpling cart:

"Hey Pucca!" Ching callled waving, Pucca waved back while approching her. "So, what are you and Garu doing this V-Day?" asked Ching. Pucca pulled a box with ribbons

and hearts all over. "WOW PUCCA! If that doesn't turn Garu on, then I don't know what will! That's a huge gift." examied Ching. Pucca nodded. Pucca also told Ching what else she had planed for Garu. "Oh wow.... Pucca that will really work, even if Garu is a serious ninja, he's still a guy, and guys love things like that. Where did you learn to that?" Ching asked. Then Pucca pulled out a magazine from behind her witch Headlines read, '25 things you do that guys secretly love'. "Wow, can I borrow it? I really want to turn Abyo on this V-Day. I want to show him that I want to be more than his friend. I picked him up some dumplings as a generous offer, hoping that he will take a hint. I hope he doesn't think I'm too pushy." said Ching. Pucca nodded as she understood what her friend was saying. Pucca handed her very best friend the magazine, but gave her a 'Don't lose my magazine, and give it back to me by the end of the day' look. "EEE!" Ching squeled as she hugged Pucca. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Ching screamed as she sqoze Pucca harder, but it really didn't hurt Pucca because she been hugged **WAY** harder than that before. Ching let go and looked at her best friend. "If this helps me win Abyo as a real boyfriend and not as just a friend, there's more hugs where that came from!" Ching said as Won (The chicken that sits on her head all the time) bawked. "Well I gotta go find Abyo, good luck with Garu!" said Ching as she walked off on a full attention search for Abyo. Pucca waved bye to Ching as she headed into the bamboo forest.

-Meanwhile-

Our hero Garu was found in a bush outside his house with Abyo standing next to it. "Seriously Garu, if Pucca had somthing mushy and lovey-dovey planed for you for V-Day I think she would have done it already." said Abyo. 'Still can't let my guard down' Garu's look told him. Abyo rolled his a girlish yelled came into the bamboo forest that yelled 'ABYO!'. Garu jumped and hid his head back into the bush, as Abyo saw Ching walking up to him. "Relax Garu, its just Ching." Abyo whispered into the bush. "Hey Abyo, Happy V-day."said Ching. "Gee, thanks." said Abyo with a 'Not really in to V-Day' vibe. "Well that will change." Ching thought seeing right through his vibe. "I brought you some dumplings." Ching told him handing him the napkin. "Um, thanks, I was getting a little hungry." Abyo said stuffing one dumpling into his mouth. Ching was then staring at Abyo in a dreamy way, Abyo noticed this. "Why are you staring at me like---MMFF!" Abyo was cut off by Ching's lips meetinng his and sliding her hands down his back in a smooth way. Abyo started enjoying this, so he just went along with it, and closed his eyes and put his arms around Ching as well. Garu peeked his eyes throught the bush to see what was going on and his mouth dropped at seeing what he saw. "HIYA!" Abyo said jumping in the air ripping off his shirt breaking the kiss. "Well I guess V-Day does have a point! Want to go see a movie Ching, and makeout through the whole movie?" asked Abyo in a flirty tone. "OK!" Ching giggled. As the two ran off. Garu stepped out of the bush to see that they were gone. Garu sighed. As he walked on the side of his house, but then he was tugged behind his house. (Guess who? X-D) Garu struggled to get out of Pucca's grasp, but she was much stronger than him, even if she was a girl. She pulled him inside his house, and layed him on the wall of his bedroom. Pucca kissed him passionatley, a kiss that was not like the other annoying ones, this one acually turned him on. Pucca broke the kiss and looked at him with her big blue eyes as the shined in the sun. 'Wow.... she looks really beautiful. I mean behind the annoyance and the chasing and the kissing, she's acually a smart, independent, strong, preety, and dedicated girl.' Garu thought. Pucca layed him on the chair and started masaging his neck, as he moaned in pleasure. Pucca knew that somewhere deep down that Garu cared about her to some extent. Because have you ever noticed that whenever they are out in public he would get red and run faster, but when they were alone he would still be serious, but more loose? He was really enjoying her company, Pucca could tell. Pucca stopped and pulled out the present that she got Garu. He sat there confused, as he started ripping the wrappers around the gift.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
